Just Like You (A Ronnie Radke Fanfiction)
by XxRockStarrMommiixX
Summary: Rayne Elisabeth Wynter is a 22 year old outcast. Her parents disowned her at 18. She moves in with her brother and niece after his wife passed. For her birthday, her brother bought her tickets and a backstage pass to see Falling in Reverse, her favorite band. After meeting the band, a member points out that she looks like the lead vocalist. Turns out, she's related to Ronnie Radke.


"What are you getting at, Mom?" I asked, currently on the phone with my mother. She had actually called to talk to Mykal, my older brother, as well as see how Lucii, my niece, was doing, but Mykal made us both talk and I was pretty much being told to take a hike. "You know exactly what I'm getting at, Rayne; you are always in trouble, even if it is just with your father and me. I do not want you around my son and granddaughter. You need to find somewhere else to live," my mom stated bluntly. "Yeah, okay. Fuck you too bitch!" I shouted, hanging up the phone. I would have thrown it, but it was my brother's cell. I sighed, sitting Mykal's phone on the table, as he walks back into the living room, after putting Lucii in bed. "Hey, Myk, Luce ready for me to tuck her in?" I asked my brother, while he was eyeing me, as if he was asking for answers to what had went on. "Yep, she sure is, started saying Aunty as soon as I stepped foot into her room," Mykal stated, nodding his head. I smiled, 'If mother thinks I'm going stay away from my niece, that bitch is sorely mistaken.' I thought to myself, walking into Lucii's room. "Alright, Miss Miss, its time for Aunty to read you a story and then tuck you in," I said smiling, while picking up Green Eggs and Ham by Dr Seuss Goldilocks and the Three Bears by I have no earthly idea! Lucii picks Goldilocks and the Three Bears, as usual. I read her book to her, turn on her little iPod (which has Black Veil Brides entire discography on it), tuck her in and leave the room. As I walk back into the kitchen, Mykal was sitting at the table, waiting for me to come back and make my evening snack, fried pickles and onions. "So, what did mom say to you?" He asks me as I get out the ingredients to fry some pickles and onions. "She basically kicked me out and fold me to stay away from you and Lucii," I stated, answering his question as I battered the onion sliced. "Why in the hell would she say that?" "Because, up until recently, I was literally always in trouble, even if it was just with mom and dad. Oh! Excuse me, John and Kait, as I'm not allowed to call them mom and dad," I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled my onions and pickles out of the grease. "Kait is just a bitch as it is," Mykal stated, laughing. "She can't kick you out. She isn't paying my bills and you're helping me out by watching Lucii. Besides, you've promised me you would stay out of trouble, because if you don't you know you would be on the streets and you wouldn't be able to see Lucii." I nodded my head, agreeing with my brother. My birthday is coming up soon, so I spent most of my free time trying to figure out what my brother was getting me. I heard that my favorite band, Falling in Reverse, was coming to town, my hometown! I sat there, cheesing, while fangirling internally. "What are you grinning about, Rayne?" Mykal asked, waving his hand in front of my face, bringing me from my thoughts. "Oh! I saw, somewhere that Falling in Reverse is coming here to Janesville!" I said excitedly. Mykal rolls his eyes, "I'm going to bed, and you should get some shut-eye yourself. Oh, and, Rayne, don't worry about Kait you aren't going anywhere. Got it?" I half smiled at my big brother "Got it! Thanks, bub." I finish my snack, do my dishes and head to bed. I lay in bed, on top of the blanket, just staring at the ceiling. Thoughts from my mother's conversation and mine are ringing in my mind, seeming to echo, driving me mad. 'You're always in trouble! Always in trouble! Always in trouble! Stay away from my son and granddaughter. My son and granddaughter. My son and granddaughter.' I groan and cover my face, with my pillow, hoping to drown out my thoughts. I lay there for five to ten minutes, my thoughts now starting to scream at me. I sigh and roll off my bed, throwing my pillow back to my bed. Walking over to my closet, I am now arguing with myself on whether I should do what I'm about to do or not. 'Mykal wouldn't mind as long as it doesn't get excessive.' 'It doesn't matter! You haven't touched any since you ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning 9 years ago! Don't do it, Rayne, you'll go back to your old ways and then you'll end up on the streets!' I argue with myself for an hour or two, my sober side almost winning. Almost. I open my closet door, turn on the light and walk into the back, opening a secret compartment in the wall. I sit and stare at my big bottle of Southern Comfort, before eventually taking the bottle out, along with a shot glass. I pour myself a shot of my SOCO and take a shot with nothing to chase it. The liquor slides down my throat, burning all the way down, it had never tasted so good in my life. I sit there for a little bit, happy with my decision. Putting up the bottle and shot glass, I get up and leave the closet, feeling satisfied. The feeling of satisfaction doesn't last long, though, after about 10-15 minutes, my thoughts started flooding back, but louder than before. 'You are always in trouble! Stay away from my son and granddaughter! You are always in trouble, Rayne, are you ever going to quit?' I sigh and sit up against my closet door, trying not to think. Everyday I fight my urges to do what I quit doing when I moved in with Mykal right after I turned 18. Mykal thought going to a group therapy for "troubled teens" would help me fight the urges and quit, but it actually almost landed my ass in jail. One of the people in therapy, Jacob, had barely been theft free, like it was only a couple days, if that, since he had stolen anything. Anyway, Jacob had told everyone about the last time he had stolen, since Emmanuel, the group therapist, had asked him. Apparently, Jacob's last time stealing was him boosting someone's vehicle, a blue 1973 Chevrolet Camaro SS with a 350 big block, of course, as he was telling us about the car he boosted, he was grinning, like he could still feel the rush from stealing. The real interesting thing was that was my first and last trip to group therapy. Right after Emmanuel released us from group, I was outside, trying to unlock a beautiful black 1960 Dodge Charger RT, without any tool and without having to break any of the windows. As I was fighting to unlock the car, the owner came out. I got lucky, the owner was Emmanuel. Emmanuel said that he would not press charges and he won't say anything to my big brother, as long as I didn't come back to group, as it was obvious group didn't help just a little bit, as it should on the first visit. - My thoughts were pretty loud, 'Rayne, why are you always in trouble? You are nothing but trouble! Maybe I should stay away from Lucii and Mykal, if I don't, there could be a possibility that I could cause Mykal to have Lucii taken away.' I retrieve the hidden bottle of liquor shot glass and pour myself another shot. "Why do I have to be the one my parents never seem to claim when I get in trouble?" I question to myself out loud, "I wonder if I was adopted. I never seem to look like John and Kait." I never hear anyone talk about similarities between Mykal and I. Actually, I always heard people talk about how Mykal and I looked so different from each other. I always heard people ask if I was adopted, but I never managed to hear John and kait's answer. I pick up the bottle, tipping it back, managing to drink up to about half of the bottle, before needing air. I lay there thinking about all the times I got in trouble and was brought home by the cops, all the times I got screamed at by John and Kait for coming home in a cop car, for getting kicked out of school (I was beating up the bullies, but the principal was a bitch and just didn't care) and for not doing anything the right way John and Kait wanted me to do whatever it was they wanted.


End file.
